daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaden Cousland
"If you don't shut up and back away now, I'm going to stab you, and then things will get messy." '' Kaden Cousland. Survivor of the Cousland/Highever Massacre, Survivor of the Betrayal At Ostagar. Hero of Fereldan for ending the civil war and ending the Fifth Blight. Overview '''Physical Appearance' 'Before and During the Blight:' Kaden has shoulder length brown hair,tanned skin, grey blue eyes, is around 6 feet. He has wide shoulders and muscled body. He had his ear pierced so he could wear Zevran's earring, and when he was in Denerim he got the date of his joining tattooed on the back of his neck. 'After the Blight: ' From time to time, Kaden would get his hair cut, making it short if he got annoyed when it was long. He also has eight more tattoos: The date he killed Arl Howe on one arm. The date his family was killed by Arl Howe and his men on his other arm with the names Eleanor, Bryce, Oren and Oriana framing it. The date of the Arch Demon's death on the back of his right hand The date of Alistair's crowning on the back of his left hand. He has Zevran's last name tattooed on his right side. He has the Warden motto: "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." on the middle of his back which is joined by the Cousland shield on the right side of the quote and the Warden symbol of the Griffin on the other side of it. He tends to look very scruffy and dangerous, especially when his hair is short during those periods. Personality Before The Blight: Kaden was once a young, carefree, spoiled second son that had no responsibilities. So he had his fun his way: He pranked and made the lives of the Chantry sisters in Highever frustrating, he stole from nobles he didn't like, he seduced just about any attractive elf, male and female, that reciprocated interest. He coasted through his life on his charm, wit, and name. After the Blight: Kaden didn't handle the deaths of his family and the possible death of his brother Fergus very well. But because he had a lot counting on him- Alistair, the treaties, the blight, the civil war, he forced himself to only grieve for a short period of time before concnetrating on matters in front of him. It was not a good thing to do. He became quite angry and violent towards things- mainly Darkspawn took the the brunt of it, but he had almost no patience for a lot of things, and developed a "Stab things, ask questions next, stab to finish the problem off if need be" mentality. The only reason most people survived an encounter with him was because of his companions. He also developed an over protective streak towards Alistair, and to anyone else he cared about- (Which was mainly Alistair and Zevran) Basicaly Kaden became a completely different person due to the events in his life. 'Talents and Skills' Stealing, lockpicking, persuasion (if he chose to use it), poisons, duel wielding. Biography History (WIP) (WIP) (WIP) Personal Timelime Before The Blight 9:02: Fergus Cousland was born. 9:06 The future Hero of Ferelden and Chancellor to King Alistair Theirin, Kaden Cousland was born. 9:11 Kaden is five years old 9:16: Kaden ist ten years old 9:21: Kaden is fifteen years old. 9:26: Kaden is twenty years old. Fifth Blight And Beyond Timeline 9:30- The beginning of the Fifth Blight- He is 24 years old. 9:31-32- The Blight and then a few months later, dealing with the events of Amaranthine. He soon turns 25 after. 9:33: He and Zevran have a marriage ceremony in Antiva, and then a few months later, a privately witnessed ceremony in the Denerim Palace. He is 26 years old. Diverging Timelines Kaden Cousland's Timeline now diverges into two timelines in the year 9:36 Justinian. Solo Kaden Timeline where he does not meet Felandris and then there is the Trioverse Timeline. Below tis the Solo Kaden Timeline: 9:36: Anora is revealed to be the main force being a conspiracy to take the throne from Alistair. She and Kaden have a brutal fight in the reparied estate in Gwaren- He kills her- He is 29 years old 9:37- He receives word about Anders blowing up the Chantry in Kirkwall. He is 30 years old. 9:40- When the Nevarran Accord is annulled. He turns 33 on the very day. 9:41- The Conclave Explosion- He is 34 years. He and Zevran dropped out of sight, unable to be tracked down by Leliana and the Seekers for six months now. The False Calling: He and Zevran happened to be in Orlais during the False Calling. He nearly loses his mind and almost dies from it. 9:42: Corypheus's Defeat- He turns 35 years old. 9:44: Events of Trespasser- He is 37 years old. 9:50: 42 Years Old. His faithful mabari, Calenhad succumbs to old age. 9:55: 47 years old. Begins to truly feel the effects of the Calling. 9:56: 48 years old. Kaden Cousland goes to his Calling, with his husband by his side. 9:58: Through a request from King Alistair, the Wardens of Ferelden mount a search to attempt to find Kaden's body- Nathaniel Howe had recieved information on where Kaden may had gone for the Deep Roads entrance. 9:60: Kaden's body, as well as Zevran's was recovered during a rather stressful descent into the Deep Roads secton where he was rumored to be- reports say it was Starfang's glow that lead the Wardens to them. Denerim has an offical funeral, as well as Weisshaupt- Kaden and Zevran are buried at Highever, where Calenhad, Bryce and Eleanor, Oren and Oriana are. Trioverse Timeline 9:36 Justinian- Felandris aids Zevran during a Crow attack on his life. Zevran brings her to Denerim's Palace where he and Kaden reside when in Denerim, to be healed. (WIP) ***** (WIP) (WIP) Events During The Origin: He was twenty four years old the Blight began. In-game # Killed the bandits in Lothering. # Sided with the mages # Spared Zevran... later romanced him. # Saved Redcliffe, ended up fighting Connor and Isolde killed him. Was not a good time for Kaden's mental state. # Killed Branka, sided with Caridin, destroyed the anvil. Crowned Harrowmont, later came to regret that choice as he heard about ineffectual Harrowmont was. # Hardened Alistair and Leliana. # Almost lost it with the Elves and Werewolves- Alistair ended up negotiating a truce between the two, and ended the curse. # Lied to Anora about supporting her, made sure Alistair was crowned, let him duel Loghain, and the plan to have Anora and Alistair marry fell apart, not that he was disappointed really. # Did the quests for Slim Shady. # Participated in the Dark Ritual himself, not wanting to put Alistair through it- although the fact it worked with him was a miracle in itself. Killed the Archdemon. Awakening: # Forcibly conscripted Nathaniel Howe, in the hopes he would choke to death. Unforrtunately, did not happen and he was forced to deal with the angry son of a man he had killed in revenge for killing his family. # Conscripted Anders to save him from the templars. # Recruited Sigrun and Velanna- although he came close to killing Velanna. # Let Justice join. # Burned Amaranthine # Couldn't stop the rioting peasants, so had to kill them. # Killed Architect and the Mother. Post-game Kaden split his time traveling with Zevran and helping him destroy the Crows, as well as helping Alistair out while he ruled Fereldan. Kaden ended up killing Anora a few years later, when it was revealed she was behind a plot to usurp Alistair. Kaden haphazardly searched for a Cure. Trioverse- WIP Relationships Wynne: Tolerated her for Alistair's sake. But pretty much despised her and her lectures. Morrigan: Bumpy friendship, but a friendship. They were not close, he never fully trusted her enough to be close friends. Alistair: Became very close, brothers in arms, and Kaden became extremely over protective of Alistair. One would say he focused on making sure Alistair survived everything because of what happened with his family.. no one would dare say it to his face. Miscellaneous Due to playing Origins on PS3, and not having any screenshots, my visual face representative for Kaden is an actor named Eduardo Verástegui. Kaden hates chocolate. He and Leliana got into a few... arguments over it. Kaden is also quietly known as the Weapon/Shield Of the Crown, know for doing the things that are needed to protect Alistair's rule, that Alistair doesn't need to know about. Kaden developed a history of prefering elves, never romancing a human woman or man, and called his preference elf sexual. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/1b/6c/931b6c02d5aec247a18459f217dbdf37.jpg Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Male Category:Zevran Romance Category:Rogue Category:Human Category:AshLyn33 Category:The Trioverse